Such safety eyeglasses must be worn when working with laser beams in order to protect the eyes against damaging radiation. They comprise protective filters which substantially absorb the radiation in the wavelength range of the laser utilized and which are usually held in conventional eyeglass frames made of nonmetallic materials.
Such laser safety eyeglasses do protect the eyes of the user from radiation which essentially comes head on and enters through the protective filters. However, these safety eyeglasses do leave regions open between the upper edge of the mounting frame and the eyebrows of the user and between the lateral edges of the mounting frame and the temple. When working with laser beam apparatus, it is quite possible that when the user of such safety eyeglasses drops or rotates the head, laser radiation can gain access to the eye of the user through these unprotected regions causing damage thereto.